You and Me, Our Physicality
by thatgirlyouwanttobe
Summary: Series of Everlark One-Shots I wanted to portray a Katniss who had a physical relationship with Peeta because she wanted one, not because it was forced! I got the idea when I was thinking about the end of Mockingjay and realized that when Katniss was forced to love Peeta she couldn't but when it wasn't forced she loved him more than life itself!
1. Chapter 1

"PEETA!" I called, feeling my heart skip a beat at the mention of his name. I didn't know why I thought he would answer my call. I didn't even know if he would be able to find me. Rue said he was injured but she was vague as to how severe. I came to conclusion that I would have to be the one to seek him out.

The morning couldn't come fast enough. At the first sign of sun I climbed down from the tree where I spent the night and began to find the river. I considered calling Peeta's name as I searched for him but quickly ruled that out. Just as I was beginning to lose hope I heard the voice from beneath my feet.

"You come to finish me off sweetheart?"

"Peeta! Oh my god!" I couldn't believe how well he blended against the mud. "Shut your eyes!" I told him. He did as well as his mouth.

"Katniss?"

"Yes Peeta"

"Will you come here a minute? I have something I want to tell you"

I put my good ear tentatively over his lips.

"You know we're madly in love so you may kiss me at any time you see fit"

"I think you need to wash up first" I reply.

"Whatever you suggest" he answered

"So I was thinking you walk yourself to the water and wash up while I stay here not looking because I'm not a perv" I said smiling.

"I don't think that's an option" he replied

"And why is that?"

"I can't walk. Cato cut my leg, just below the waist"

"Ok, change of plan" I said, trying to sound chirpy "I'll roll you to the water"

I managed to roll him once before the sounds he was making forced me to stop.

"OK! I promise that's the rolling over and done with" I said giving him a reassuring smile and squeezing his shoulder. I proceeded to prop him up against a rock while I rinsed his clothes until they were free of mud. I then stripped him down to his undershirt before attempting to take his trousers over the swelling in his leg.

"Ok, this is going to hurt" I say looking him straight in his blue eyes. I'd never noticed how much they sparkled, especially in the blazing sun. I eased his trousers off and began to work on rinsing down the rest of him before I tended to his wounds. His burns were easy to tend to as well as his stings though I did have to dig the stingers out.

"Ok, now put this over you while I clean your shorts"

"Oh, I don't mind if you see me"

"Oh really?" I asked managing quite a seductive tone. He nodded "I was hoping you'd say that" I added, allowing my eyes to take in his stature. He was just as muscular as I remember and it took all of my will power to refrain from touching him right there and now. Peeta was very quick to remove his shorts and allow me the privilege of eyeing him up. I felt a warm feeling spread through my body and had to go straight to washing his shorts to prevent myself from taking him right there in the mud.

After I'd laid his clothes out to dry amongst the rocks I approached him in order to examine his wound. It took a lot of focus but I managed to clean the wound and drain it of pus as well as bandage it.

"Ok" I said "I want to wash now so...shut your eyes" I told Peeta

"Why should I?"

"Because" I said in quite a whiny voice "I still have my dignity"

"Make me" he said

"Fine" I said unzipping my jacket "If that's the way you want it" I threw my jacket to one side and removed my shirt "that's the way you'll get it" I leaned over to undo my boots letting Peeta see straight down to my breasts. I watched him gulp as I removed my trousers leaving me in my underwear. I turned my back on him, removed the last of my clothing and let my hair down from its braid, shaking it out in a seductive manner. I turned back to make sure he was still watching me and sure enough he was mesmerised. I washed myself quite slowly making sure I kept Peeta's attention but never making eye contact. I took particular care with my hair partially because I knew it was badly damaged but mostly because I knew it would drive Peeta crazy. I wanted to dress again as soon as I finished washing so that I could help Peeta and we could get the hell out of there but he had other ideas.

"No" he said as I reached for my clothes "You can't do...that" he pointed to the water "and not seal the deal" he gestured to his body.

I raised my eyebrows "I can and I will! Now get dressed, we're going to find somewhere to hide out, at least until you're better"

"Ok" he said rather disheartened. I had to admit I felt slightly guilty so I pulled him in for a long kiss, allowing myself to run my hands around his body and giving him the same privilege. I did notice how alarmingly feverish he was which I had put down to him being in coated in mud for so long but now I wasn't so sure.

"Peeta2 I said, breaking the kiss I had been pining for "When was the last time you ate?"

"Days ago" he replied "but I haven't felt hungry for days"

"Here" I passed him a water bottle and a handful of dried pears. I knew he wouldn't accept meat given his current condition. I dressed as he ate and drank and began to put his underwear and trousers on as he drained the bottle. I had his socks and boots on him but figured he would be ok without his shirt until night fell. We struggled to make it 10 metres down-stream before I had to give Peeta a rest. I went a tad further down and found a cave about 40 metres from where we were now. It wasn't away from Peeta's hiding place as I would like to have been but given his current condition I couldn't afford to be choosy.

"Right Peeta, feel like you can move on? I've found a cave about 40 metres that way, think you can do it?" He nodded but I wasn't so sure. We ploughed on and eventually arrived at the cave I found.

"Hey Katniss.."

"Yeah"

"Now that we're in a more private place, kind of"

"Yeah..."

"Can we, you know..." he raised his eyebrows and glanced at his genitals.

"That's your fever talking" I say though I want it as much as he does. What he did next really took me by surprise. Peeta began to sing...

Peeta- Hey darling, let's not be coy  
You're just a girl and I'm just a boy

Katniss- You're just a boy that wants to have sex

Peeta- Let us be serious, you could be next.

Katniss- If you're lucky, you might fuck me  
In a two bedroom flat, in Putney

Peeta- Then you got with Gayle (Katniss- NO) Woopdy Doo

Katniss- Wasn't that your ambition to do?

Peeta- Why don't you want me?  
I got a perfect body baby  
And if you want me  
I even think that I would shave it  
Got a super power 

Katniss- You can last for half an hour 

Peeta- We can misbehave

Baby, when the world ends  
You're gonna be begging me for sex  
We'll be the only people that are left to resurrect  
In civilisation  
You're gonna be begging me for juice  
We'll be the only people that are left to reproduce  
So when the world ends, ends, ends

If you wanna role play with me  
I'll part your legs  
Like Moses to sea  
I could be Adam  
And you could be Eve  
Lend me a bush, I'll plant a seed

Katniss- That's offensive to religion

Peeta- But I just had a sensual vision 

Katniss- So?  
I think we're subtle, I'll give a clue  
I got a boner pick with you

Peeta- Please I'm begging  
For the sake of saving human kind  
I'm wearing jeggings  
With the hope that it could make you mine  
So don't be bitchy  
They're kind of itchy  
This could be our time

Baby, when the world ends  
You'll never be able to say no  
I'll be the only boy until you'll have to have a go  
You're gonna be desperate  
You're gonna be begging me for kids (Katniss- NO!)  
We'll need to save the world so I won't have to use a lid

Then when the worlds ends  
Wohh Ohh Oh  
Oh baby when the worlds ends  
Wohh Ohh Oh

So don't be frigid baby  
You and me could have a baby  
Come on baby, don't act shady  
I'm your man and you're my lady

Baby

Katniss- When the world ends  
You're gonna be begging me for sex  
You'll be the only boy who I'll have left to get erect  
You're gonna be desperate  
You're gonna be begging me for juice  
We'll be the only people that are left to reproduce

So when the world ends  
Wohh Ohh Oh  
Oh baby, when the world ends  
Wohh Ohh Oh  
Baby when the world ends, ends, ends  
Baby when the world ends, ends, ends  
Baby when the world ends!

I somehow ended up straddling Peeta in a cave, with all of Panem watching us. That's when I was aware of just how bad his fever might be...


	2. Chapter 2

We'd been in the cave for a few days now. The medicine I'd got from the feast was working a treat but Peeta hadn't recovered fully and I was getting restless. Sure the kisses were great but something somewhere inside of me wanted more. I knew what I had to do, to satisfy this...lust.

I secured the entrance to our cave- I didn't want to be interrupted- and went about my business. I laid my jacket on the floor and removed my boots, socks, pants and finally my underwear. I moved into the darkest corner of the cave. I didn't want Peeta to wake up and see me like this, doing this. I didn't want him to think that what he was doing for me wasn't enough. I'd done this a few times before so I had an idea of what was nice and what wasn't. I leaned against the wall and slowly started to massage my clit in circular motions. A quiet moan escaped my lips before I could stop it. I slipped a finger inside of me, quickly followed by a second and went from there. I forgot about Peeta being there and how much I wanted it to be his fingers instead of my own. When I thought about it being him doing this to me I felt a strange sensation that only went away when I pleasured myself more.

Just as I was about to come a voice came from the shadows saying

"Katniss Everdeen! Was that my name I just heard you moaning?"

I looked up and straight into Peeta's blue eyes. If I'd been moaning I hadn't noticed. I'd been too caught up in myself if I was honest.

"I...I uh...I...Oh God" I stammered, running my fingers through my hair. I looked anywhere, anywhere but his face.

"God won't help you now Miss Everdeen" he said, walking towards me "but I will"

"Huh?"

"You heard me" he said with a naughty look in his eye

"Yeah, I did. But how?" I asked

"Well, you're obviously experienced-know what you like and so on-so you tell me."

"Sounds alright to me" I replied I said breathily, blinking quite slowly

I let Peeta go on his own for a while but it felt wrong. Almost I'd put a tampon in wrong. I shifted uncomfortably while he poked around; obviously not experienced.

"Ok stop" I exclaim. He looked up at me, pitifully while I pressed my lips together and began to tell him where he was going wrong. I wasn't gentle about it.

"What are you trying to do? Dig your way back to 12? You're not Edward Scissor Hands you're Peeta! Now listen to what I tell you!" He looked slightly taken aback at my sudden outburst but went back down on me anyway.

"Ok," I sigh "a little further up"

"Got it"

"Left"

"Okie Dokie"

"No no, too far! A little further to the right"

"Roger that"

I started to moan as he hit the spot. "Ok, now a little faster" He obliged.

"Oh faster, now a little harder" The knowledge of Peeta pleasuring me made me hornier than I had been for days.

"Oh God! Faster, faster...shit harder...ha-a-a-arder oh" I began to almost scream as my orgasm hit.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked panting

"When you started to scream I thought I'd hurt you or..."

"Keep going! OH" I moaned as loudly as I liked. I didn't care that Cato or Thresh could be outside as long as Peeta kept going.

"Oh GOD! OH GOD!" I screamed as I began to come. I whimpered slightly as he withdrew his fingers.

" So," he said raising his eyebrows at me "I wasn't bad huh?"

"No, you weren't" but because I didn't want him getting to cocky I added "after I told you were to go" with a smug grin.

"Oh that's right is it?" I knew what was about to happen but I played along anyway

"Yeah that's right" I said then braced myself as his fingers entered me once more.


End file.
